JaCeY (Misfortune) 6
by dark angel bb
Summary: What has Hideko gotten into? The battle has just begun! (Short summary of such a powerful situation, but what more can I say? I know it is my own writing, but this is my favorite part. Continue reading and write reviews!)


She managed to rest a long while until she heard the midnight bell sing it's sweet lullaby. It wasn't long after a crash from downstairs fully awakened her as she raised her head. She heard running coming towards her office door as she quickly jumped up from her seat. "Thank god your awake." Eiji screamed and grabbed her arm, dragging her downstairs to a room in the male section. Mistress, a lady angel whose eyes were bandaged and body torn stood helpless to the sight, the being in front of her rampaged.

"I have tried everything Jacey. He won't stop." She said, as she looked back down at the body.

"Hideko…" She whispered. The thing in front of them was a monster. Hideko was still there. His skin visible, but he lay out on the ground and shivered. Turning with each second. "You are now legally responsible for telling me what's going on Eiji." He sighed.

"The red moon is transforming him. He told me he took his medications before bed, but something tells me he did not. He told me upstairs, the thing I could not tell you was that he was having nightmares and couldn't sleep. He thought it childish if he said anything of the sort in front of you." Jacey did not say a word. She walked over to his body lying in the middle of the floor and sat down beside him. His fingers were clutching onto the floor.

"Hurts don't it?" Hideko closed his eyes, still somewhat aware of his surroundings as he looked away. "Eiji! Go get Izanagi and tell him of the situation." He heard Eiji run the opposite direction as Mistress came up beside Jacey.

"Damn…it…" Hideko clutched the floor tighter, trying to find peace.

"It doesn't physically hurt you. It mentally hurts you." She sighed and sat up on her knees, swinging one of them around his waist so she is sitting on his stomach, holding his arms down. "Hideko. Look at me." The male struggled for a minute before closing his eyes. Turning his head up to look at Jacey. Small tears formed under his pools.

"Ah…" He resisted the urge to scream.

"Stop struggling. You look weaker when you struggle. It's safer to let it out. I have you." Mistress formed a force field around the two of them.

"Just in case. His power is starting to boil over." Mistress seemed worried.

"It's alright. Thank you." Mistress kept the force field activated until Eiji came back with Izanagi. He carried a syringe in one hand and medicines in the other.

"Release the force field." Izanagi said in a low voice as she did so. He walked over to Hideko, tapping the syringe. Hideko saw this and rolled over on top of Jacey with a thud as she hit her head on the hard ground of the room. Eiji started to run towards the two, but Mistress stopped him from doing so.

"Don't. It's safer for you just to stay back. This could get messy, but I have full faith in Jacey. Let her do this." Hideko tried to surrender to himself, but found it almost impossible. Izanagi closed his eyes as his cat ears twitched. He twisted the needle on his finger. Throwing it up in the air to catch it again before jumping over them both so Hideko was somewhat confused before striking. Unfortunately, he recognized to soon for Izanagi to hit, so Hideko managed to hit the syringe out of his hand as the blow made the doctor fall back.

"Damn it. My strategy was to simple." Izanagi got up to grab the syringe. Hideko, however, stood on his feet and grabbed Jacey by her arms, taking his long fingernails, and running them along her neck. Cutting her ever so slightly.

"Ah! HIDEKO, STOP!" She coughed and tried to release her grip as Izanagi quickly made his way over to them both. Stabbing the syringe in Hideko's arm as he flinched. Grabbing Jacey by the waist he jumped up to the single window and broke through with his body. Mistress held onto Eiji.

"Your sense of the future better be damn well correct. If anything happens to Jacey I'll…" Mistress smirked.

"Don't worry so much. Trust me." The three of them made there way out of the room.

"I hope the dosage was not to much or to little. I haven't quit perfected it yet." Eiji glared at Mistress who sighed.

"Look, if you are that worried, go and find them, but be warned, the future is in danger of demolishing as we speak." Izanagi sighed.

"We should listen to Mistress. I don't see a problem with her theory, as long as they don't travel to far. The medicine will cause him to break down soon enough." Mistress and Eiji nodded as they split up to go their separate ways.


End file.
